Mistveil
Mistveil is located south, off the coast of Dragonblight. The Highborne and Kaldorei of Mistveil have survived in peace since The Sundering. The island has been ruled by House Ashenfire since before The Sundering. Recently with the invasion of the Burning Legion, all races of Mistveil have come together to fight the growing Legion threat on the isle, even going so far as letting the Illidari set up a camp in an old Naga den on the Sandy Shore as well as making an uneasy alliance with the Bloodoak Tribe. All on the island look to the Alliance or Horde for further help against the demon threat. Climate and Weather Mistveil is strange, with warm to cool summers and cold winters. The island is surrounded by a thick mist that was placed there by local Mist Magi. Mistveil is beautiful, with snowy weather conditions in the mountains and sometimes the lower lands. Geography Mistveil is a large group of islands located west off the coast of Dragonblight. Blighted Deadwood The Blighted Deadwood is a dark twisted evergreen forest region that encompasses much of eastern Mistveil. Not much snow makes it through the almost impenetrable roofing of trees. The woods were cursed when the Highborne of House Ravenblade turned from Arcane Magic to Shadow Magic. The name of the twisted forest came naturally to the local Highborne, seeing as the Deadwood is infested with giant spiders that are ridden with disease, as well as many troll raiders of the Bloodoak Tribe, ready to spring on unwary travelers. The forest was gifted to the San'layn as a home when they landed on the shores of the land. There are just two settlements that might be considered "safe" in the entire wood, the San'layn cites of San'belore and Zul'Rashi. Whispering Mountains The Whispering Mountains are a long towering range of mountains in northern part of Mistveil. The Whispering Mountains stretch from the western part of upper Mistveil to eastern end. It is filled with great towering mountains as far as the eye can see and holds the islands tallest peaks, including its highest and home to the Albino Dragonflight; Mt. Alronor. The mountains are frequently shrouded in frozen mists and snow, snowstorms can generate out of nowhere, sometimes even at the height of summer. Weather wreathed in cloud or easily discerned, the peaks constantly loom over travelers, continually visible above the trees. The middle and lower slopes are heavily forested with spruce and a great deal of pine, along with some massive oak trees that are also seen in Winterspring. Many rodent species live in the mountains and predatory birds feed on the rodents. There are many prey for the hunters, Herds of Shoveltusk, deer, mountain goats, and the occasional moose wander through the woods along the mountains. What travelers have to really watch out for are the larger predator species that do not fear men: Drakes, Dragons, Frostsabers, Bears, Yeti and much more. There are many ruins of the past Highborne Empire spread across the mountains and there is just one settlement that is still around, the city of Arken's Fall. Category:IslandsFrostvale Forest Known as the jewel of Mistveil, the fair, Frostvale Forest is home to some of the friendliest and most outward-facing Kaldorei and Highborne, who have been hardened by generations of repelling trolls, pirates and naga. Frostvale is said to have nourishing springs, great misty oak woodlands, and a unique elven architecture that seems to be as natural but wondrous as the surroundings. Massive Frostsabers, Mistsabers, Nightsabers, Unicorns, Bears, Wolves and many other types of wildlife roam about the forest, giving the entire forest the feel of life and magic. There are three settlements in the Frostvale Forest and they are, Laendell, Ravenblade Village and Suncrown. Verdant Isle The stunning and beautiful island of Verdant is off the western coast of the Frostvale Forest. The most prominent feature on the island is the Capital City of Alro'elune. The city was build by General Auriel Ashenfire when the Highborne Empire was at its height. It encompasses exactly the entire right side of Verdant Isle. The Palace of Elune and the Flame Oak is on the other side of the isle, surrounded by beautiful trees. It is the seat of Princess Andruil Ashenfire. Halstome Isle The ancient island just off the west coast of Mistveil has always been separate from the rest of Mistveil. But in recent times it has been colonized by the Frostfury Clan. The settlers named the island Halstome and have build the town of Misturvik, meaning Mist falt in Vrykul. Before the death of Prince Ayleid Ashenfire, he and High Jarl Rav Frostfury made an agreement that Rav's people could live on the island, but the island would be marked as part of Mistveil on the map of the Kingdom, Princess Andruil Ashenfire has kept this promise, allowing Rav's people to live in peace on the island. Category:Highborne Empire Category:Grand Alliance Category:Highborne Locations Category:Night Elf Locations Category:Clan Frostfury Category:House of Ashenfire Category:House of Vadvayne Category:Islands Category:Mistveil Locations Category:Places Category:Northrend Locations